the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuna Yashida
'Appearance and Personality' Upon first impression, most people take Setsuna for a true stoic. Her facial expression betrays little of her thoughts, and she's a master at controlling the tone of her voice and her body language so as to betray little. Despite this, those who truly know Setsuna know she carries a great passion for her home, Ame, and it's people. Setsuna is a plain woman, no great beauty, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Her features are unremarkable, save in the intensity with which she may gaze down an enemy, or the stubbornness and force with which she carries her body. 'Stats' (Total: ?) ' '''Strength: ? ' 'Speed: ? ' 'Chakra Levels: ? ' 'Chakra Control: ? ' 'Endurance: ? ' '''CP: ? 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: ? ' '''Genin 2: ? ' 'Chunin: ? ' 'Jonin: ? ' 'S-Rank: ? ' 'Kage Rank: ? ' '''Abilities Setsuna is known for her skill with her swords, relying more on her strength than on her jutsu, although it's rumored that she knows quite a few rare jutsu. Those within Ame know that she also has proficiency at Dark Release, relying on this rare kekkei genkai to even the playing field at times. Equipment Setsuna carries a pair of matching katanas and often wears partial samurai armor, in addition to the usual accoutrement of ninja tools she possesses. 'History and Story' Setsuna was born and raised in the village of Amegakure. Her family goes back many generations, with several members of most generations becoming ninjas, though none with any connections to any true ninja clans. Setsuna herself is mostly a survivor. When the Oni first infiltrated Amegakure, she and her family did what they had to keep going and survive, keeping their heads down and outward ambitions low to keep them from being selected for duties that would have tested their moral boundaries. As such, they drew little attention from the leadership of Ame at the time and their participation in a small resistance group was unnoticed as well. When the leader of Ame under control of the Oni was overthrown, Setsuna and her family breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped forward to assume many responsibilities and fill gaps that the ousted Oni had left behind. However, this only made them targets for when the Oni returned and assumed full, outright control of Ame. Setsuna's father was captured and killed by the Oni, her brother was subjugated by them and made into one of their puppets. He's never been the same since, the actions he took under their control etched in his memory and weighing heavily upon his conscience. Setsuna and her mother went underground, joining a resistance group, that acted from within to help bring down the Oni. When the liberation of Ame was finally achieved, Setsuna's hard work, dedication, and talents were recognized and rewarded as she rose through the ranks quickly. Eventually she was selected to lead the intelligence division in Amegakure and was awarded a position on the village's council. Upon Shinkirō Gami's resignation as Koukkage, after he suffered a crushing defeat in an attack on Kiri, Setsuna was nominated to assume leadership as the Interim Leader, until the village could finally decide on a suitable replacement. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Amegakure